Shinobu Tasaka
Biography Unlike other members of the Uchiha line, Shinobu wasn't born incredibly talented in the fields of ninjutsu or possess a high level of intellect and didn't become as talented and skillful as he is until much later in life. Personality Shinobu Tasaka's behavior is highly erratic, making a summation of his personality difficult. In his youth, Uchiha Shinobu was constantly late for appointments and constantly being berated for it. He appeared apathetic and brash but displayed a loving, respectful nature towards his parents and fellow clansmen, despite nointially receiving it in return. Because of the loneliness he suffered in his childhood, due to his sub-par abilities as a shinobi Shin developed a craving for acknowledgement from his clan, primarily his parents; who in their own respect were ranking officals within Konoha's Military Police Force. In order to achieve this Shinobu trained extensively on his own, to the point of bodily harm. The Uchiha massacre is what brought about the unhinging of Shinobu's syke. While he survived the destruction of his clan at the hands of his former hero and idol, Itachi Uchiha, he also gained something in the process. He unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan, an ocular power Shin never saught or wanted, seeing it as a stain upon the history of the Uchiha clan. Shin developed survivors guilt for having fled like a coward and survived and getting the Mangekyō Sharingan for his 'reward'. While alive and newly adopted by the Tasaka family, Shin could not shake the guilt and his own overbearing sense of pride and loyalty to his clan. He attempted to take his life, but failed unable to go through with it. Unable to move forward with his life or end it, Shin unwittingly activated Baskaino on himself. A powerful genjutsu based in the right eye of his Mangekyō Sharingan with the power to seal away the memories of an individual, but only the memories that contain him. He unknowingly sealed both his sharingan and memories of being an Uchiha away. As Tasaka Shinobu, Hidden Mist shinobi Shin's personality altered slightly. He was no longer brash and appeared to possess a great concern for his team-mates over the success of a mission, believing that teamwork is essential to overall success as a team. He displayed a carefree personality, continuing to be regularly late for appointments. However, Tasaka is still just as apathetic as he was during his youth, often speaking bluntly regarding sensitive topics. At some point his lingering memories of his Uchiha bloodline return to him, causing him to go insane and massacre a clan, sparing only the daughter and her twin brother. The boy ran off and he adopts and raises the girl. Though his childhood was riddled with numerous despairs that took those dear to him away. His devotion to his new friends in Kirigakure were the motivation he used to return to and perfect his mastery over his Sharingan and his Mangekyō Sharingan. He is exceedingly possessive of Hina Katsumi and violent to those that hurt her. While still loyal to Konoha Shinobu became distraught about fighting Leaf shinobi, only furiously discarding his hesitation only after Leaf ninja threatened Hina. Appearance Abilities Shinobu was nearly talentless as a child not becoming a Chūnin until the age of 17. He was not recognised as an adult in his clan, due to his inability to master the Fire Release: Grea Fireball Technique until much later in his life. He was believed to be a slow learner for his lack of talent but possessed a fast reaction time and reflexes. As an adult, having been trained by two Hidden Villages, both having exceptional shinobi his bilities developed immensely to what they were once, allowin him to hold his own against S-ranked shinobi and other highly reputed shinobi. Taijutsu As a child living at Konohagakure, Shin was sub-par with taijutsu. His ability to read and predct his opponent's movements did not improve until he after awakening his Sharingan and began living in Kirigakure. After reawakening his Sharingan his hand-to-hand abilities improved tremendously displaying skill in coordinated attacks alongside comrades. Along with further experience in hand-to-hand combat Shinobu's physical strength also increased to which he could strangle someone to death while simultaneously lifting that individual off the ground, using only one hand. Aside from his physical strength, Tasaka also displayed a great level of speed and endurance, the former of whom he managed to out pace experienced Chūnin, while the ladder resulted him surviving his body getting riddld with shuriken the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Ninjutsu As a member of the Uchiha clan, Shinobu expected to be well versed in Fire Release techniques. However he struggled and had greater difficultly in performing fire-based techniques, making him an outsider inside his own clan and now showing any real progress until he became a Chūnin at 17. By the time he became a Jōnin at age 20 Shinobu could perform Fire Release techniques, including the clan's giant fireball with great intensity and combine his proficient weapon skills with his fire attacks. He was also proficient with Water Release, able to perform them without an already existing water source. Shurikenjutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Summoning Technique Trivia * His favorite food is salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant. * His favorite word is Family. * His hobbies including reading. Category:1 Category:Characters Category:Mass Delete